Episode 17 Birth Part One
This is the Sixth Episode of Season Three, and the seventeenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 16 Fate Next Episode: Episode 18 Birth Part Two Plot Forest Hills- 2014, Doyle Home. Gabe raises Abyss and Bathazar to take on the group, he tells Abyss to send them back in time somewhere. Abyss is pissed and hurts Gabe and teleports away. Max, Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Audrey, Logan, Silas, Freya and Lilith all sit around passing presents. Abyss shows up and thorws them all back in time. They wake up in 1BC, in a Palestinian desert. Max looks around, and Lilith smells the air. Amelia points out a very bright star in the sky, glowing bigger then anything they have ever seen. Lilith says she senses it's the turn of a century, where a very imporant being is Earth's historical sotries is about to come to be. Max realizes they are in Bethlahem. Tia and Logan notice a small caravan wlaking through the desert. They meet Sheppard, Mary, Joseph and 2 year old Judas, realizing that Judas is Jesus half brother, and Mary was not a virgin, but a real mother. Along the way, Max and Sheppard bond, and Joseph confides in Amelia that Judas is not his son with Mary, she was tricked by a demon who took his form, so now they keep Judas close to help convert him towards the love of god not the devil. Lilith and Freya talk to Juda who already shows signs of rebellion, she tells him her lack of interest in historical events, but he will perish at his evil actions, he looks sad after. Tia wlkas Mary on the donkey and says she is blessed to be with the mother of the messiah of many future religions that shall help bring peace to mankind, Mary tells Tia she doesn't want to be a figure for her, she has been through alot and she is less innocent and more tough then people may think of her, she tells Tia she is the daughter of a warlock pagan, and a devout god loving mother, and was always torn between the two faiths, along with that her first son is the anti-christ and her second is christ, destined to bring about the end of times but fighting each other at armageddon. Tia asks how she found this out and she said an angel named Gabriel came and told her everything. They arrive at the city of Bethlahem, Mary begins to have labour pains and screams out that something is wrong! Max and Amelia run into town followed by Lilith, Frya, Silas and Logan, checking everywhere they can but everywhere is full for the winter solstice celebrations. They find the innkeeper who says there is no room, but he has a barn. Mary lays down with Joseph by her side, she screaming. Tia starts prepping her for birth, and Lilith sits with Freya, Silas, Claudia, Audrey, Logan, Judas and Sheppard. Max and Amelia stand close by and watch the birth of Jesus. bringing a brand new "Nativity Scene" with two vampires, two ancients, two werewolves, a witch, young Judas and the future vessels of Dark and Light. Just then, the Inn Keeper tells them the evil king Winsel has ordered the capture of all children under the age of 1. Max tells Mary and Joseph they need to go now, and find refuge, Mary has an idea. Mary, Joseph, Jesus, Amelia and Max go into the castle of Merlin the Great, in an indisclosed palestinain county. Mary begs for help, but Merlin refuses until Max speaks up about the baby being the vessel of Light, an a savior of the human race. Merlin tells Mary, his daughter, she knows where her rooms is, but before she goes, Merlin tells Max he can sense that they are all related, and Max himself, and Amelia, are the second set of vessels, so the world won't end with Jesus and Judas and it is wroth fighting for. Max tells him they still are fighting in his time too. Merlin says the fight is part of Earth's Creation, and every being to exist had the urge for battle. Merlin stands in front of his kingdom, Max stands beside him with Jesus in his arms, and Amelia on the other side, in thr crowd, Claudia, Audrey, Logan, Tia, Lilith, Freya, Silas, Sheppard and innkeeper and more all watch. Sheppard kisses Max. Amelia walks in on an angel killing Joseph, and before he kills Mary Max telekenetically throws him through a wall. Merlin is told that King Winsel is sending men for the boy, and they are ready for battle. Merlin says not to worry but Inn Keeper telling him there are rumors of Vampire, Werewolves and Demons in his army now. They want Jesus and Judas dead so the world won't end, Merlin says Max and Amelia's existance proves the world won't end! They prepare for a fight but King Winsel is just selfishly trying to stay the savior of the pagans and jews! Merlin then finds out the angels killed Joseph and tried to kill Mary, Max says both the darkness and the light will want to use Jesus and Judas for their plan to end the world, Merlin decides to take Jesus and Judas away in hiding to be raised, and also fight off the king's army. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Abyss Merlin Mary Joeseph Gabe Sheppard King Inn Keeper Judas Jesus Bathazar Category:Episodes Category:Season Three